Just a normal conversation
by YnzYnz-chan
Summary: One-shot: Rukawa and Sakuragi were punished by their Coach. They must stay closer together and acted as a best of friends to get to know each other well within one month, or else they'll kick out of the the team. How did the rest will react when they heard their normal yet misleading conversation? Non-Yaoi.


**Disclaimer: I do ****not own Slam Dunk Characters.**

**(this is my first non-yaoi and humor fanfic attempt, so please be gentle with me ^_^) **

* * *

Akagi and Kogure walking along together from school one night, having a nice conversation.

"What do you think about them ha, Akagi. It seems like they getting along really well this week." Said Kogure, wearing a gentle smile.

Akagi raise his eyebrow and sigh. "I hope those two idiots will learn their lesson this time. And good thing that Coach Anzai give them that kind of punishment. It gives me a peace of mind." He stated.

"Hahaha.." Kogure chuckled. "Yeah, punishing them to be best friends weren't bad idea at all. I wonder how they'll known each other well for one month. Do you think they can do it?"

"No idea. They must prepared themselves for the test from Coach Anzai or else they'll be kicked out from the team." Suddenly, Akagi stop and check his bag. "Oh! I forgot my Physics book in the locker. Go ahead Kogure, I'll back to school to get it." He said, running back to the opposite direction.

* * *

After he locked the gym door, he walked and take the other way to get out from the school premise quickly.

As he walked, he heard a little noise and conversation from a familiar voices. Akagi walked quietly and hide behind the tree to listened.

"Baka kitsune!" He heard Sakuragi shouted. "Told you put this thing on it before we do it!"

"I don't want to." Refused the other voice, belongs to Rukawa.

"It's hurting my ass every time you do it...told you to do it slower...but instead you do it so fast." The redhead answer, it made Akagi's heart pound, the reason he didn't know.

"I don't care about your ass, do ahou!"

"Why you! Why you're so mean? If you just see my ass this morning...it's very red and swollen...it's hard for me to sit and walk...and it's because of you!"

"I said I don't care! I wanted it fast!

"Of course I wanted faster too...but it's really hurt! Damn you! The redhead cursed.

And Akagi turn to purple. _'Ass...Swollen...Red..Hurt ...What are those two doing this past few days?_' He thought, still listening. He shook his head, not wanting to think something sexual. It drive him crazy just thinking what those two are doing right now in the deserted place of school.

"Fine! I'll put it, give me that." Said Rukawa.

Akagi snapped and moved quietly to see what they were doing. He wanted to stop them, but inside of him saying he mustn't interrupt their private activities. He was too surprised to see them both in their basketball jersey.

Sakuragi was holding Rukawa's bicycle while the kitsune have a small piece of metal, attaching at the back of the bike. "Try it, do ahou."

Rukawa holds the bicycle this time and let Sakuragi sat on the piece of metal he just attached on it. "Geezz..thanks it's better now. It doesn't hurt my ass now even you pedal so fast." He grinned.

So Rukawa unchained the bicycle, positioned himself to pedal, while the redhead sat at the back, hold at the kitsune's waist as he starts pedaling.

* * *

It was Akira Sendoh's birthday party. He invited mostly the starting members of each team in Kanagawa. His apartment was way too small to occupied all of them just in case he invited them.

"Captain Akagi, I heard from Hikoichi that Sakuragi and Rukawa were punished, is it true? Sendoh asked.

Akagi gulped his juice. "Yes. I'm so amazed on how Hikoichi know about those things."

"Hahaha..nothing you can't hide from him. And I heard that those two freshmen getting along really well."

"Yes... Indeed. They'll become inseparable nowadays." Mitsui agreed.

He looked around then asked. "By the way, where they are? Rukawa and Sakuragi?"

"Ah..yeah...the red hair monkey I never saw him since we arrived. Where the hell is he?" Asked Kiyota, who joined them in the table with the rest of Shohoku and Ryonan players.

"I wonder what they'll become next year if they learn to cooperate to each other. You must watch out Sendoh. Those two rookies are unpredictable and scary." Maki warned.

Hikoichi just arrived and put some chips in their tables and positioned himself between Sendoh and Miyagi.

"Ne, Hikoichi have you seen Rukawa and Sakuragi?"

"Oh yes...they went to the bathroom?"

"Bathroom? They went together?"

"Yes...why?" Hikochi asked innocently.

Sendoh looked at Mitsui meaningfully, then to Maki and Kiyota who is sitting next to each other. On his side, Miyagi don't give a damn on whatever they're thinking. His mind focus on the his phone, sending text messages to his Ayako-chan.

The spiky-hair guy stood, followed by Maki and Kiyota. Mitsui stopped by Akagi's strong hand and shook his head, saying don't follow them.

They were now standing in front of the bathroom door. They leaned closer and heard a water runs from the faucet.

"Pull it slowly ...you bastard kitsune. It's hurts!" They heard Sakuragi shouted on top his lungs.

They wondered what's going on. "Slowly I said...will you!"

"Shut up do ahou! You're so loud! Just relax!" Replied Rukawa. The other guy outside looked at each other. It's not everyday they hear him talked.

"How can I relax! I told you not to force it! It's hurts as hell!"

"Quiet! You're so loud! Let me used soap."

"It won't work we just try it didn't we? How come you're so stupid in this kind of thing. Told you not put the ring in it. It's not fit...very tight..especially when it's dry!"

And everyone blushed then turn into green. _What the hell they were talking about? and what kind of ring that wasn't fit and tight when it's dry?"_

"That's why we need to wet it and used soap do ahou!"

"Baka kitsune...it's not gonna work. It's all swollen and red now. Try to massage it until it became soft then pull it again."

"I did. But it won't work. We need oil. "

"Yes...oil it's better than soap. And next time, don't force me again."

"Fine, stay here." And all was too shocked when Rukawa suddenly came out the bathroom.

They all gaping at him, mouth-opened and all face blushed. "Hn?" Raise his eyebrow to see their idiotic expression." "Sendoh do you have oil?" He asked the spiky-hair guy.

"O...oil." Sendoh stammered. "Eto...ano I don't have any."

Rukawa went back inside the bathroom. This time he was with Sakuragi, who is holding his left wrist, with his middle finger swolllen. "Coz this do ahou hurt his finger from the ring, so we need oil to removed it."

And they both passed them, the rest looking embarrassed to each other. How come it didn't cross to their mind that it's just a finger ring.

* * *

It's very hot that day. All of them take a break from practicing and stayed sitting at the gym floor.

"Oi Mitsui did you see Rukawa and Sakuragi?" Asked Miyagi, wiping away the sweat on his neck.

"I think I saw them went to the locker room." He replied. Something came out to his mind, all of a sudden he grabbed Miyagi's hand and dragged him to the locker room.

"What the hell Mitsui?" He asked, and keep his mouth shut when Mitsui motioned him to be quiet. They both now leaning in the locker room door. They heard a unusual sounds from inside.

"Mmmm...kitsune...so good."

"Do ahou...don't suck it!"

"Eh?! How come yours still harder than mine..."

"Just lick it, it'll stayed hard." They heard Rukaw replied. And Miyagi covered his mouth turn pale, while Mitsui just sneered at him.

Miyagi hurriedly took Mitsui's hands and wanted to leave. But stopped their trail when they heard a familiar female voice.

"Mmmm... I really love it. It's really sweet Hanamichi Sakuragi." Miyagi stopped and leaned again when he heard Ayako's voice.

"Ne Ayako can I lick yours?" Sakuragi asked.

"No way! You already lick mine..." She protest. "how about you lick Rukawa's?"

"He already did." The raven-hair guy replied.

"Ne, Haruko-chan, can I lick yours?"

And this time, Akagi who joined them silently distort his already distorted face. Forcefully opened the door to went in. "Haruko what are?..." and dumbfounded to the scene.

Sakuragi and Rukawa sitting next to each other, across them Ayako and Haruko, holding and eating their fruity flavored popsicles.

* * *

It's time for their club activity. Kogure and Captain Akagi decided to went early to gym to talked about their game plan for their practice game with Ryonan.

Both seniors were surprised to see Hanagata and Fujima waiting for them, not so far from the gym.

"Fujima, Hanagata, fancy seeing you here in our school." Akagi greeted, slung the duffel bag on his shoulder.

"Ow, we just wanted to say hi and talked about the coming Inter High." Fujima answered.

"I see. How about we talked about it in the gym."

The four of them walked into the gym. But just right before he opened the door, they all heard something from inside.

"Oh fuck yeah!" They heard someone yelled to their surprise. All of them curious to know who's inside so they leaned closer.

"Shit, Rukawa harder!" Exclaimed the familiar voice, Sakuragi from inside. "Yeah..,yeah like...ow...yeah so good. You hit the spot."

Akagi look away and sweat drop. He doesn't want to hear the rest as those two giving him a headache when they converse. He just smirk when he noticed the other guy's reaction.

"Harder Rukawa! Yes...yeah that the spot...fuck yeah. You're so good at it..."

Fujima face stained red, turned at Akagi and ask. "Akagi...sorry to say this. Aren't you gonna stop or warn them. What if the teacher sees them doing that inside...they might expelled." Hanagata and Kogure sweated in cold, look worried and somehow disgusted.

Akagi sigh and grin, "It's fine...it's not what you think." Then sneered at them. He knew that they having a perverts thoughts based on what their heard. "Just listen."

"Do ahou enough! I'm tired!" Rukawa complained.

"Fine. But next time let's do it again...massage my back again will you?"

And everyone felt embarrased and looked at Akagi, whose smirking at them. "Told you so..."

* * *

It was the fated day the practice match between Shohuko and Ryonan. Everyone was anticipating this day to come. The rest are already in the court practicing shooting and warming up.

Akagi noticed that their coach wasn't came out from the locker, neither their two hard-headed freshmen.

Mitsui watch Akagi as the talk guy scowl his face, looking toward the locker room. Mitsui smirk that Sendoh noticed. Hikoichi on the sidelines watching them and followed their gazed, so as Koshino and Coach Taoka too.

To their curious thoughts, they simply walk closer to the locker door, stretched their arms and lean. Coach Taoka pretending that his typing on his phone, while Koshino, next to him Hikoichi, pretends that their discussing their game plan.

Sendoh smirk and nodded at Mitsui, that catches Ouzumi's attention, just like the rest he followed their gazed, looking at their coach and his team mates, leaning on the locker door.

As curious as they are Ouzumi, walk slowly, bent down, pretending to lacing his shoes. And they heard a annoying loud laugh from Sakuragi. "Nyahahaha! In your age Oyaji, how come yours was still hard and thick!" Coach Taoka almost choke, the rest turn in green.

On the court, Sendoh and Mitsui amused at their reaction, though they didn't hear what they heard from inside.

"Ho ho ho... Coz my wife taking care of it. She always put a gel on it and stroke it to stay hard and thick."

"Wow, really... Oi Rukawa. Can I touch yours?" They heard the redhead asked.

"Sure." Rukawa answered in monotone.

"Waaaa...what the heck Rukawa? It's long but it's very soft. You see... Oyaji's was really hard. How come yours Was that soft."

"Do ahou. I don't put the gel yet."

"Ow... I can put some for you."

"Do ahou, stroke it gently, you're hurting me."

"Baka kitsune, of course just like Oyaji's wife, we need to stroke like this until it become hard."

Coach Taoka can't take it anymore. He gritted his teeth. How disgraceful. All this time he respected and look up to Coach Anzai, but hearing those conversations with his students he lost all his respects on him.

He breath deeply and eyes burning. Sendoh and Mitsui enjoying the sight as the rest of Ryonan's players heard the conversation looked pale, covering their mouth as if they wanted to puke.

Coach Taoka gather all his strength and open the locker door. Too shocked to see Coach Anzai standing, cross arms while watching Sakuragi putting a gel on Rukawa's hair.

* * *

_A/N: Ow... Sorry for this, just wanna try to write humor. I know it's boring and still dry. Well.. Maybe I stick on drama..since I am a drama queen in real life...Lolz XD_


End file.
